Queen Arianna
Queen Arianna[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2016/03/08/tangled-before-ever-after/ Oh My Disney: "New Details and Casting Revealed For Disney Channel’s Tangled: Before Ever After".] is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated film, Tangled. She is Rapunzel's birth mother, and wife of King Frederic. Background Arianna is the Queen of the kingdom Corona. In Tangled: Before Ever After, Arianna tells Rapunzel that, at a young age, she was very much like her daughter in that she felt lost in the world and longed to find her calling. During this time, she lived her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn homes. At some point, she would meet Frederic, marry him, and assume the role of queen. According to Flynn Rider's narration in the original Tangled, Arianna is a beloved monarch who rules the kingdom with grace and wisdom. Personality In Tangled, Arianna is shown to love her daughter and her husband dearly: when Rapunzel is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up. She then silently comforts her husband on the day of the lantern festival, gently touching his face when he cries. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. She is also shown to be very accepting, immediately welcoming Eugene into the royal family upon realizing he was partially responsible for her daughter's return. Arianna's personality is slightly expanded in Tangled: Before Ever After, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Rapunzel — especially compared to her husband. Unlike the paranoid Frederic who fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Arianna simply relishes in having a complete family once more. She also sympathizes with Rapunzel's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Arianna quickly established herself as someone Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In regards to Rapunzel and Frederic's somewhat strained relationship, Arianna advices Frederic to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. She openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent to properly raise, explaining her methods of raising Rapunzel. Physical appearance Arianna bears a striking resemblance to her daughter; near identical, bright green eyes, with similar facial features. She, along with Frederic, also share Rapunzel's brown hair (after it was cut). Arianna's hair almost reaches her waist. It is parted in the same way as Rapunzel's is, and the upper layer is tied back neatly in a sort of updo. Appearances ''Tangled Arianna is more involved in the movie, even though she does not have a speaking role like her spouse, Frederic. She contracted an unknown illness while heavily pregnant with Rapunzel, and she was going to die, along with her child, from the illness. The guards, however, found the magical golden flower that, through a traditional medicinal method such as extracting a plant's essence by boiling it in water, fully healed her, which also successfully helped with the birth of Rapunzel. Not long afterward, Mother Gothel snuck into the castle to kidnap Rapunzel, who held the powers she believed were rightfully hers. As a loving mother, Arianna along with the King, was devastated to have her baby taken away. Eighteen years later, she and the King continued to hold the lantern festival to call their daughter home and were just as emotionally shaken as the day she disappeared. Arianna did not return to the scene until a guard came to report Rapunzel's return. Although she was not able to immediately recognize and embrace Rapunzel as her long lost daughter upon first sight, Arianna's maternal instinct and striking resemblance to Rapunzel brought the family together immediately. As she, her husband and Rapunzel sank to the ground in a powerful embrace, Arianna silently extended her hand to Eugene in speechless gratitude. As he took it, she pulled him in to join them. She was last seen smiling and hugging Rapunzel and Frederic towards the end of the movie. Tangled Ever After Arianna has a brief appearance in ''Tangled Ever After. In Maximus' dream sequence after he loses the rings, Arianna exclaims from the audience that the rings were her grandmother's. She also appears at the end, alongside Frederic, giving Maximus and Pascal a surprised look that they were both dirty and messy, and also smiling happily as her daughter is married. ''Once Upon a Time Frederic and Arianna make a brief appearance at the end of the episode "The Tower", where they are seen reuniting with Rapunzel after years of separation. Tangled: The Series Arianna makes multiple appearances in the TV series. Trivia *Arianna was originally going to be voiced by Ashley Judd in ''Tangled: Before Ever After, but this was changed later on. *Queen Arianna's given name was from executive producer, Chris Sonnenburg's, daughter, Arianna. Gallery tumblr_lg2mheclz91qde10po1_500.png|The Queen recognizing Rapunzel. Tumblr lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3epmpgAVX1r3isl2o1_1280.png|The King and Queen on Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Queen with baby Rapunzel. Queenangry.Everafter.PNG|"Those were my grandmother's wedding rings!" Thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg Rapunzel's_Mother.png|The Queen in Once Upon a Time TANGLED 3978.jpg|The King and Queen lighting a lantern for Rapunzel QueenOfCorona.jpg|The Queen with baby Rapunzel Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg|The celebration of Rapunzel's birth Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-42.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-100.jpg Visual development for Queen Arianna 1.jpg Queen Arianna and King Frederic concept.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-101.png References Category:Tangled Characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Animated characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in video games Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation Characters